


Reflection

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin reflects on recent issues.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Armin Arlert tribute week day one prompt.

So this was it. Here he was, talking to a crystal that never talked back. Even when he wished it could. Was this like what Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt did? Or was it worse? Better? How the hell was he supposed to know. Everything was wrong, everything he believed in was gone. It was no longer them as good people...what where they then? He hadn’t questioned himself this much since the rebellion.

“Eren...who are you?” Armin questioned himself silently. His best friend had changed over the years, maybe it was the stress of the war with Marley, maybe it was something else. He didn’t know. What Eren did, he couldn’t see a justification, and what is more, he actually helped in the attack orchestrated by his best friend’s older half brother, and Sasha was dead.

Maybe he had been a bad friend and not tried hard enough to change Eren’s point of view, or maybe he had pushed him away by trying to hard. He wished he could help his friend in some way, but people were never going to forget or forgive what Eren had done.

Maybe if he hadn’t blown up that Marley fleet and their harbor...no..that would only have given Marley time to trap them or launch a counter attack. That didn’t change how horrible he felt killing all those people. Even if they were soldiers, one of them was no more than a child. He wished he could do something to take it back, but he just couldn’t.

Maybe what he had said about becoming what you fight was true...but that had been before he learned they were fighting other human beings. He wanted more than anything for this not to be the case. However, there was nothing to change what he did.

“Tell me Annie....am I still a good person?”


End file.
